


a collection of harringrovisms

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Groping, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: A place to share many of my drabbles from tumblr. All harringrove, some nsfw. A mixture of fluff, angst, au's and everything in between.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 27





	1. here comes the summer (it burns my skin)

**Scoops Ahoy, setting sail to deliver you the finest flavours you will ever taste. That's right. We now offer a delivery service, right to your front door. Call now for 10% off! You don't want to miss it. Cool down with Scoops Ahoy - who screams ice-cream? We do!**

The advertisements ends, transitioning to the familiar guitar riff of Starship, the speakers dotted around the pool barely drowning out the delighted screams of children enjoying a summer splash. Steve pushes his sunglasses further up his nose, waiting for the final few minutes of his shift to end. It's an especially hot afternoon and sat upon the the tall chair, he takes the brunt of the sun's rays. No amount of sunscreen can stop his skin reddening either.

An ice-cream from Scoops would be amazing right now.

The idea sticks with Steve and doesn't go away, even after retreating into the significantly cooler office. He's a sticky mess of sweat, his hair plastered to the nape of his neck and red shorts clinging to the inside of his thighs.

So he makes the call. A triple scoop with sorbet and strawberry sauce because why the hell not?

While he waits, Steve strips himself of his t-shirt and splashes himself with cold water from the bathroom tap. A glance in the mirror reveals exactly where he had caught the sun and it had also brought out the freckles across the bridge of his nose. Lifeguards are supposed to look like chiseled, bronze gods, Steve thinks, not the hot mess that peers tiredly back at him in the reflection.

"Who ordered ice-cream?" The voice bounces off the walls and Steve recognises it instantly. It's the same voice that taunted him in the school halls and rasped in his ear in the showers, calling him a pretty boy. Nothing could have prepared Steve for the sight that greets him when Billy Hargrove steps out from behind a row of lockers though. 

Billy fucking Hargrove. Metal head. The new king of Hawkins high. The guy all the girls want and all the guys wish they could be like. Tough, don't give a shit, bad boy... in a sailors uniform. Not just any sailors uniform. The striped navy get-up includes the shortest pair of shorts, making Steve's look respectable in comparison and on Billy? They may as well be stitched into his flesh. Steve's eyebrows disappear into his hairline while Billy gapes back at him, tray in hand, the ice-cream likely melting along with his bad-boy image. 

Steve suddenly feels naked. Billy's eyes are all over him, making him feel self-conscious. "Um yeah, t-that's mine." He fishes some money from his pocket and steps closer, holding it out. Had he imagined this situation prior, he'd probably have been prepared to laugh at Billy. Revenge for all the times he's had a go at him. It's ridiculous right? Billy Hargrove in sailor shorts? Yet, who would have imagined such things? Not Steve. Not in a million years. Yet now, the opportunity to mock and laugh is right there and all he can do is fumble over his words and stare because of course Billy looks good. Far too good than anyone has the right to be. 

He doesn't know what Billy sees in his expression but suddenly his lips are curled around a smirk, the tip of his tongue poking out between pink lips and the tray is open and he's dipping his fucking finger right into a sphere of strawberry ice-cream. Steve can only watch wide-eyed and flushed, as Billy brings that finger to his mouth and with those blue eyes fixed on Steve,slowly sucks the cool treat clean off.

Steve's mouth opens to protest but the words die on his tongue, understandable considering Billy is taking another scoop, this time allowing some to smear across his lips.

"Hungry, pretty boy?"

Oh jesus. Steve's finds himself nodding without consent, suddenly very aware that they are alone and that he's never wanted ice-cream more in his life than he does in that moment. It's terrifying but electric. Before he knows it, his back is pinned to the cool metal of the lockers and the flavour of strawberry floods his mouth because Billy Hargrove is kissing him hard and it shouldn't feel good but it fucking does and Steve can only gasp against his lips, wanting to taste more. Billy kisses like he does every thing else. It's intense and overpowering. It's lips, teeth and tongue. It's sticky and wet, all grasping hands and rolling hips and fuck, Steve's hard in his lifeguard shorts, wanting and needing.

He can feel Billy too, rigid against his thigh, mouth now attached to his throat and thumbs pebbling his nipples. Anyone could walk in and find them like this, ice-cream tray forgotten on the bench and somehow, that spurs Steve into a frenzy. His hands are suddenly everywhere, bunching up fabric then releasing to glide across hot skin, dipping into the back of Billy's shorts and coaxing out a feral grunt.

All too soon, Billy is pulling away. That goddamn smirk is set in place, lips swollen and hair untamed. "Enjoy your ice-cream Harrington." He says, taking the money from before and leaving Steve wound up tight and bewildered, slumped against the lockers. By now the ice-cream is a pool of sticky gloop and Steve is no less hot than he was when he ordered the damn thing.

Something tells him he'll be ordering from Scoops again, very, very soon.


	2. friends for life (i adore you)

“I can’t take you anywhere.”

Steve's mouth falls open at that, eyes flicking between the shit-eating smirk that belonged to Billy and Robin's constipated 'trying not to laugh' face. "What?" His brow has adopted a confused crease and that only serves to fuel the pairs amusement.

"Should we tell him?" Robin turns to Billy and nudges her elbow into his arm. Steve sets his spoon down.

"Tell me what? And stop conspiring against me, I think I preferred it when you hated each other."

"Hey, there was no hate from me. California-Barbie here was a jealous bitch so I got him told." Robin shrugs. "I told him straight, 'sit your salon-permed ass down, I'm not interested in Steve or his dick.' That's when I decided I was sick of the sad ice-cream pining and locked you both in storage." 

Oh yes, Steve remembers that afternoon well. Being pinned between Billy and a crushed box of wafer cones whilst having the hottest kiss he'd ever experienced. But still... "Yeah that's great but you still haven't told me what's up -" 

"I don't get my hair permed at a salon." Billy interrupts, fixing Robin with a glare. "It's natural."

Sigh.

As the two fall into another round of bickering, Steve resigns to picking his spoon up again, twirling it between his fingers. Only then does he notice. 

Ice-cream.

In his hair. 

Great.

"You guys are assholes." He mutters but inside a warm fondness spreads through him because honestly, where would he be without either of them?


End file.
